The present invention relates to DC to AC power inverters and more specifically to an inverter which may be mounted in a number of different mounting orientations having a control panel with a display panel module thereon that can be re-oriented to suit a particular mounting of the inverter.
Power inverters which convert DC to AC are used in a wide variety of mobile and fixed locations, including boats, recreational vehicles, trucks, automobiles, construction sites, factories, remote homes and cabins. Commonly, such inverters provide single phase AC power (120VAC or 230VAC) from a 12V or 24V battery commonly found in vehicles and boats.
Because of the wide range of locations and applications where inverters are used, inverter installation needs differ significantly. In addition, electrical wiring standards and regulatory codes of different industries and jurisdictions influence the preferred mode of installation. One of the problems that exists in inverters available today is that they do not provide end users with sufficient flexibility to install the inverter in different mounting orientations or to provide different AC power connections to suit these different jurisdictions.
Inverters are generally designed for two installation options. The first installation option is a hard wired installation when the inverter is permanently wired to an AC electrical wiring system in the host vehicle or building. In this installation the inverter may be mounted in a location which is accessible only by service personnel. User controls and displays are either non-existent or are on a separate control panel that is remote from the inverter, an d installed in a user-accessible location. The display panel is connected by cable to the inverter. The second installation option is a stand alone option. In this approach standard plugs on AC cables are plugged into a standard AC receptacle on the inverter as required. The inverter is installed in a location which is easily accessible to the user. Such installation is one that generally allows easy removal of the inverter so it can be used in another location. In this type of installation all the user controls and displays are generally mounted on the inverter itself.
Existing power inverters are generally designed for either hard wiring or stand alone, but they do not generally offer an adequate solution for both options. Some inverters designed primarily for stand alone applications offer terminals for hard wire connection, however, in many cases the terminal spacings and wiring compartments do not meet the requirements of regulatory agencies. Some inverters designed primarily for hard wire applications offer an AC convenience receptacle, however, they do not offer the small size, multiple mounting orientations, on board control and display functions that are required for a true stand alone inverter.